Stay Strong,Darling One
by YTSC
Summary: Small moments from my Ryder's and Jaal's ( jaalxryder(f) ) time together... To think that there was someone waiting on the other side of dark space.
1. Complete

Jaal looked down at Ryder that was sleeping next to him, her soft hair against his neck and small hand in his. It never seized to amaze him that she had chosen him. Everyday he thanked the universe for bringing her to his side. To think that things could have gone so much different if she had not accepted him on her ship, or if he had not asked to join them.

Jaal had not been sure of what he expected to accomplish by joining the pathfinder's team. One thing was for sure and that was that these feelings that had emerged had been completely unplanned and unforeseen.  
He had witnessed things that could almost only be described as miracles and learned more about himself, the Milky Way aliens and his own people.  
Before he had joined Ryder's team had he felt lost, without a purpose and not sure of what he himself wanted.  
There were expiations on him, but he never felt like he would be able to live up to them. Perhaps he had joined the human pathfinder to try to prove himself.  
Being with Ryder and her team had opened many doors for him. More people listened to him, took his advices and sought out his help. He had finally become someone.  
People were proud of him, what he had managed to do and over what he was doing. Sure, some did not agree with his view and shunned him for mixing with aliens.  
But that did not stop him from feeling that he had finally found his place and purpose.  
Without understanding when, how or why had he been drawn to Ryder. Together they had discovered so many things. Her curiosity was like a young child's, vast and seemingly never ending. She acted with both heart and mind and made sure to always hear both sides of the story before passing judgment. With time had he developed an undying trust for Ryder and she had show again and again that he had hers.  
Yes, he felt like he finally had found a place where he belonged. That was why it had scared him when he had realized that his feelings for her were deeper than just friendship.  
The fear had vanished and been replaced by pure joy. His heart that had been drumming half in panic and half in excitement had started to sing when she told him she felt the same for him.  
To think that there always had been someone for him out there. To think that someone who had crossed dark space, travelled for 600 years and was completely alien made him feel so complete.  
His previous heartbreak and sadness over it paled in comparison to the feeling of love and happiness he experienced from being with her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ryder who shifted position in her sleep. Her lips were now pressed against his neck; her breath warmed and caressed his embraced her and breathed in the scent of her.

This was where he belonged and he was complete.


	2. Pie

A/N: Light spoiler regarding jaal's mother i guess...

* * *

 _To: Jaal_

 _From: Sahuna_

 _Jaal please seek me out as fast as you can. I am currently on Aya, bring Ryder with you. There is something I have to show you._

 _Your true mother Sahuna_

* * *

" Mother what is wrong?! Are you hurt ?! Is someone hurt!? We came as fast as we could!" Jaal blurred out, his voice dripping of worry as he and Ryder stormed into the building they had been directed to.

From the urgency in the message he expected dire news but when they entered the atmosphere was bright and homely. There was no trace of sadness or anger so he stopped in his tracks confused.

" Jaal, Ryder, what a pleasure to have you over for lunch." Sahuna greeted them with a voice warm as a sunlight. She embraced her son and then Ryder with open arms and a sweet smile.

"Mother? What is it that you had to show us so urgently?" Jaal asked even more confused.

" I'm sorry for storming in like that. It seems we have been misinformed. We were expecting ... bad news..." Ryder tried to explain as she hugged the motherly woman back tightly.

" Clearly someone must have used your name to ... No Sam would have noticed it." Jaal speculated as he looked around. His eyes fell upon a set table and something with an unusual shape.

"What is that ?" He asked as his curiosity took over when he sensed no danger.

Shauna smiled and put her hands on her hips.

" I managed to bake a fruit pie. The humans that test tasted it all said it was good. Apparently it almost taste like something called aaaapple. " She answered with a proud voice and gave them a triumphing look.

Jaal felt annoyance and small hints of anger starting to emerge inside but it quickly vanished as he saw how Ryder's eyes started to shine. He watched as his mother quickly gestured to Ryder to sit down on the couch. Sahuna cut a piece of the pie and handed it to Ryder who looked like she was going to burst from joy and excitement.  
He almost melted on the spot when she expressed something close to pure bliss as she took her first bite.  
He loved to see her happy, even the stars seemed to lose their lights compared to her smile.  
Jaal decided that there was no need in expressing the anger and annoyance that almost had emerged. Flying here in haste was worth it to see Ryder this happy.  
He wished he could preserve every expression she made and keep them all to himself forever.  
Some of the expressions and sounds she made while eating were dangerous close to the expressions and sounds she made when they made love. It warmed him to the core and he felt an urge to embrace her right there on the spot. It was with great willpower he managed to stop himself from reaching out.  
He cleared his throat as he noticed Sahuna giving him a knowing look mixed with smugness.

" I'm glad you two enjoy the pie so much. I should bake pie more often, right Jaal?" Sahuna said as she handed Jaal a piece.

Jaal quickly took a bite to have an excuse to not answer. It had a fresh taste, sweetness and sourness mixed together in a strange yet not unfamiliarly way. The inside was warm and soft while the outside was crusty, it had a surprisingly pleasant taste.

" If you make more pie like this I might end up never leaving, like ever. " Ryder joked with a big smile on her lips.

Sahuna chuckled and Jaal made a mental note to ask his mother to teach him how to make it.


	3. April

A/N: something i wrote for april fools' day

* * *

Jaal watched as Ryder walked around nervously and fumbled with her hands. They had just landed on Aya and stood outside the city's gates. He could hear her mumble something before she turned around and looked him into his eyes.

" How screwed will I be if I mess this up ? Be honest with me... "

" Don't worry about anything, you will be fine." Jaal answered as they walked into the city.

Ryder nodded but then started to walk around in a circle before she turned to him again.

" Are you sure I can wear this, should I not ... I don't know dig up a uniform or something? Or... or... a dress? What if your family gets offended by me showing up in casual clothes during such a special event and... "

" Darling one, you worry too much. They love you and I love you." Jaal said to calm her down. It seemed to help a bit. He was starting to regret his decision more and more. If this ended badly he would have to have a nice long talk... and some punches with a certain someone.

" Oh... okay ... yeah ... I have ...only met them ... once... twice? Have I even met them all?... BUT I like them too...A LOT!" She blurred out nervously.

Jaal took her hand in his and led the way. Their destination was one of few establishments that the Milky Way aliens had opened up, a place that served food from both the galaxies.

" Oh crap I'm not ready for this..." Ryder said and squirmed a bit when they stood in front of the entrance to the building.

Ryder still entered the building after shaking her head and tightening the hold on his hand. To her surprise was it almost completely empty, only the staffs were there but no other guests.

" Whu... Are we early or too late ?" Ryder asked and turned around confused. Suddenly Jaal picked her up and spun her around.

" APRIL FOOL, DARLING ONE! " He said with a loud voice and put her down.

Ryder looked at him confused and then burst out in laughter when she remembered what day it was.

" God dang Jaal! You got me good! There never was a special traditional family event for angara today. Who told you? I bet it was Liam." She chuckled and lightly punched his shoulder.

Jaal laughed with her, both relieved and happy that the small creature now was out of the... box...so to speak.  
He had been equal nervous and worried as Ryder, what if she would get angry or worse lost trust in him. It had been a big gamble for him to agree with Liam's strange idea to fool the pathfinder for what apparently was a yearly human event. Jaal had only agreed to play along when Liam had insisted that this would only make Ryder feel more at home.

" Yes, Liam told me about this... April Fools' Day and insisted we had to play a prank on you. So both him and me set this up. I hope you forgive me for participating. " He explained apologetically as he escorted her to a table.

" Yeah... I do ... but only if you pay for the food." Ryder answered and tried to look angry but ended up with a big smile on her lips.

Jaal sat down across the table, his heart felt lighter now when worry and nervousness had left him.

" Oh and thanks for doing this." Ryder said and leaned over the table to quickly give him a soft kiss.

He could feel her lips still on his as she sat down again and picked up the menu.  
Jaal quickly wrote a small "mission completed, thank you" text to Liam before he picked up the menu with a big smile on his own lips.


	4. Please, not again

A/N: spoiler about Jaal's loyalty mission. This is also a darker moment for Ryder.

* * *

Ryder quickly slid down the ladder and entered her room, she asked SAM to lock the door and not open it until she told so. Her hands shook as she slowly took off her armour and let the pieces fall to the floor. She felt her energy leave her and decided to keep the undersuit on. People knocked on the door but she refused to answer. The world was spinning and she felt like throwing up. So close… she had been so close to lose someone she loved yet again.  
It had taken everything in her to not shoot the Roekaar on the spot when he pointed his weapon against Jaal. Or stab him when he had fired his gun.  
Jaal had thanked her for trusting him and trust in him she did, but it did not make the feeling of dread and panic any less overwhelming.  
The moment Akksul had threatened to shoot Jaal she had seen her father dying in front of her and her brother's cryopod flashing red.  
The room spun around faster and before she knew it her face was against the cold floor. But she did not black out; she just lay there with open eyes breathing. Her ears were full of static and the sound of unknown voices. She thought she could her SAM speak to her but she was not sure. Slowly she crawled to her desk and sat curled into a ball under it. She tried not to blink as the picture of her family flashed before her when she closed her eyes. But even thought her eyes were open she saw nothing. She curled up even more, but it did not stop the cold feeling that crept over her like frost on a leaf. She tried to find something to focus her attention on but her ears was now ringing with unknown people screaming. They were all screaming her name, screaming for her to get a grip, screaming and screaming.  
Yes she was not the only one who had lost family or loved ones. Why was she acting like this, she should not be this weak, she was the pathfinder. Hope for others and a beacon to show the way…

But she had never been trained for this… never even wanted to be one….  
Her chest hurt from her beating heart…  
It was too much…. She could not.. not .. no… people was dying because of her….  
Air vanished from her as her thoughts ran wild.  
Her family had died because of her….. she did not… no….… nono … nonono …. NoNOOON..!

Something connected with her right cheek and left a stinging feeling. It felt like someone pulled her up from beneath water and her lungs scream for a normal breathing rhythm. Her vision started to return slowly and for a moment she thought she looked up on a beautiful sky.  
Two arms embraced her and a gentle hand stroke her hair. Her heart slowed down and warmth spread in her body. She could feel someone else's heartbeats and breathing. Ryder was not sure what the person said but the vibration from the voice soothed her. Sleep claimed her and she nuzzled closer to the person holding her.

Jaal looked down at Ryder who slept in his arms. A smile graced her lips and she looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe that he had found her shaking and hyperventilating from fear and panic just a moment ago. Sorrow dripped around him when he wondered if this was the first time she had acted like this or if this was what happened every time her door flashed red. He hoped it was the first time, as SAM never had contacted anyone or opened the door before.

" Thank you for answering my call, Jaal. I have no experience of how to deal with situations like this."

Jaal looked towards the blue orb that was SAM, it too somehow looked sad and worried. He knew about SAM's ties to Ryder and how deep it went. But from what Ryder had said SAM was almost like a child, still learning.

" I will always be here for her. " He said and carefully brushed away some hair that had fallen into her face.

Ryder stirred a bit and opened her eyes, she did not move or say anything. She just looked into his eyes and he felt a weight lift from his heart when he saw calmness in them.

"Jaal?" She asked with a meek and confused voice.

He gently touched her cheek gently and she leaned against his hand and made a humming sound.

"Sleep darling one, you need it. I will stay here." He whispered with a low voice and hugged her tighter.

She nodded, closed her eye and fell asleep again.


End file.
